charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt
' WELCOME TO HALLIWELLSATTIC'S TALK PAGE.' Here you can ask me anything you want to know about Charmed. I will reply to all of you's as soon as I have time. I am an Admin and Co-Manager on here. So If you have any problems with other users on here, please report it to me and I'll sort it out as soon as possible. Remember no fighting, No cussing and no childish behavior. And one last thing, Happy Editing Charmed Fans! LEAVE A NEW MESSAGE BELOW Wyatt Rewrite So I made the pictures on the Wyatt rewrite page not have the border on them, but I can't decide if they look right or not. Can you go look at them and see if I should keep them that way, or if I should change them back to the way they are on the other page? Shanebeckam 07:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Keep it that way. x) Valentine's day wiki wallpaper Hey I just noticed the new wallpaper for the wikia and while it's really nice, Don't you think there should be one of the 4 sisters?? well if you do I uploaded a picture i made of the 4 sisters with their couples, if you like it maybe we can use it as the new wallpaper?? Link to file: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:WikiaWallpaper.jpg -- LHakaLH : The new background is blurry ( I know it is meant to be that way ). :'(. --KhanWiz 12:20, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : : Its not blurry xD It's was just edited that way. xD HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah I know it was edit xD But you cannot see the images because of the blurriness if you remove it, it would look better (The blurry that is) xP --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry About the Jordan Timsit Caption thats just what he's named in my photos i didn't know it would show up in wikia Sorry-Maxymax123 : You should of renamed it then :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Email? I sent you a email about admins, but no reply. Do you have a new address or something? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I never check my emails. x) But Admin with jobs? I like it. xD HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 15:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : OK :). --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Btw, if you've seen the community message. I changed things around, so when you click on "Actor" when you make a new page, it comes up with the new Actor Template not the old one we had before. Do you want me to change it around to the new ones for Powers, Characters etc? x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 15:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : Yes please, and we have an MSN account because I remember you saying you do not check your email so I made this instant account so users can a hold of me very easily. Just KhanWhite98@googlemail.com is the MSN address :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Were you the person I just accepted? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Lemme check. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 15:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I'm not sure. I am avm-@live.com? HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 15:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) MainPage :) Hello, you may remember that the wiki team sent me to help with the main page on the wiki. Do you have any ideas you want to see on the mainpage or are you ok with me going on my own? I assure you I will not do anything offensive to the site, I LOVE Charmed, which is why they gave me this assignment. :) Kmanwing 19:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiki logo and Infoboxes The wiki logo seems too scrunched; is there any specific reason the wiki only allows a certain size of image? I know on some wikis they have larger ones. Maybe a wiki staff member could change it so the image can be a bit larger. Also with the actor/actress infobox, changing it has screwed up a few infoboxes, I had to fix a few of the infoboxes because there was no information or pics present in them, only the template chosen; ie, where it said name, birthdate, etc, it was just the word "name" or "birthday" in brackets, all the provided information was deleted. Ah my bad. -___- HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 03:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Quotes - Voting An idea for a quote choice, from when Phoebe is under the influence of Grams' Ring: :: Phoebe: singing Oh, I'm making soup for Cole, he'll eat it in a bowl, I guess that's my new role, making soup for Cole. Another: The Demon of Illusion: Silly Witches. Tricks Are For Kids. For next time: Phoebe: possessed shoes Cole, these boots may be made for walkin, but they're NEVER walkin' back to you buddy. Video Andyman said that the Smallville Charmed credits would be an option for voting. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc4vVV6NGvQ Indeed I did say that so that should be a option Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 05:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Character - Voting Did you add the character section? just the other day I was thinking of asking you to add character of the month. :) That was me. I wasn't sure if there was enough room to do it but there is Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 05:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The new features Did you change all these features. Like instead of clicking "Save page" after editing it is now "Publish" and how "My Tools" has change to the left have side? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Nope, The WikI Team probably did. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 08:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yep they did it. Read it on one of the blogs I think. --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 17:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page/User Page Love the banner on your user page :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 11:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I forgot that was there, I was just playing around with things trying to figure out some idea's for the user-page when that other user does it. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 11:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Chris infobox Since you locked the page, can you change the picture back to the previous one? It looked a lot better. Shanebeckam 12:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Aiight. xD HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 12:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Page Just your computer D: --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Books ッ 13:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC)